The most commonly-used household locks include the combination lock and the padlock. The combination lock is operated by a dial that is turned to a set series of numbers or letters to work the mechanism that opens it. The combination lock has an advantage in that it is operated without the use of a key; nevertheless it has a disadvantage that calls for the user of the lock to memorize the set series of numbers or letters. In the event that the user of the combination lock forgets the set series of numbers or letters, the combination lock can not be operated. As a result, the combination lock must be destroyed by the authorized person to allow the owner of the combination lock to gain an access to the property. The padlock is operated by means of a key. The padlock can be easily tampered with by an unauthorized person by means of a pointed tool.